¿Crisis Matrimonial?
by Suki angeles
Summary: Serena y Darien están a punto de cumplir cuatro años de casados y deberán superar la crisis matrimonial que supuestamente esos años implica. ¿Podrán hacerlo? Pasen y lean.


**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo OS que había hecho hace haaarto tiempo, pero no lo había subido, espero que los disfruten…**

**Y como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**CRISIS MATRIMONIAL: ¿INFIDELIDADES?**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Serena y Darien llevan ya cuatro de años de feliz matrimonio y sin duda continúan amándose como si fuera el primer día; sin embargo y como suele suceder en la gran mayoría de las parejas, entre la vida cotidiana, el agotador trabajo y los deberes, el matrimonio comenzaba a volverse algo monótono y la tediosa rutina comenzaba a hacer sombra en sus vidas.

_En la gran mayoría de las parejas casadas se consideran los dos o tres primeros años como una verdadera luna de miel, __donde la aventura de la convivencia y el descubrimiento de las nuevas facetas de la pareja cobran un valor sumamente relevante._

_Sin embargo, al llegar al cuarto o quinto año uno de los dos comienza a sentirse sofocado con el compromiso, ahogado en la misma monotonía y el estar siempre con la misma persona y pronto buscan algo de la aventura y emoción perdida en su vida, esa embriagante atracción que nos da la "libertad", esto suele generar desde:_

_ Pequeñas discusiones, distanciamientos, rupturas matrimoniales y en muchas ocasiones, la búsqueda de un amante…_

Serena terminaba de leer el reportaje de la revista, mientras desayunaba junto a su esposo.

No me digas que crees en esas tonterías. ¿O sí? – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Pues… No estoy segura, aquí dice que esto suele suceder en los matrimonios, la llaman "la crisis de los cuatro años" y nosotros estamos a punto de cumplirlos ya. – Respondió la rubia con duda.

Darien sonrió burlonamente, moviendo su cabeza en señal negativa mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Creo que mejor me iré a trabajar, antes de que empiece a creerte eso de la crisis. – Agregó risueño mientras le propinaba un dulce beso en la frente en señal de despedida.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Darien se encontraba sentado frente al imponente escritorio de su consulta médica, revisando las fichas clínicas de sus pacientes y otros documentos, a la espera de la llegada de los pacientes del día, comenzando de esta manera su ajetreada jornada; sin embargo, aún pensaba en el reportaje mencionado antes por su amada esposa.

_Espero que eso de la crisis de los cuatro años solo sea una exageración y que Serena no se lo tome tan enserio. - _Pensaba el pelinegro. La verdad es que a veces si sentía algo de lo que se describía en ese artículo, la maldita rutina.

Como era costumbre, su asistente hacía pasar a cada paciente que llegaba a su cita médica, Darien aunque muy cansado atendía a cada uno de ellos de forma muy especial y sonriente, cualidad que luego de mucho esfuerzo, había podido aprender de su amada esposa, lo que lo hacía unos de los mejores y más queridos médicos del hospital.

El día transcurría normalmente, sin altos ni bajos, cuando su asistente hizo pasar a una nueva paciente que lo dejó sin aliento.

Doctor, la señorita Tsukada. – Anunció la asistente mientras le indicaba a la chica que entrara a la consulta.

Gracias Molly. – Agradeció el pelinegro mientas se deleitaba con lo que su vista le ofrecía, una hermosa morena de estatura media, cuerpo de infarto contrastado con un rostro angelical.

El pelinegro carraspeó un poco y se acomodó en su asiento antes de hablar. – Bien… Dígame señorita. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? – Preguntó de la manera más profesional posible, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante lo difícil que se le hizo articular esa pequeña oración que repetía por lo menos veinte veces al día.

Doctor, hace algunos días siento una pequeña opresión en el pecho. – Indicó la chica llevándose la mano hasta la zona de su escote, dejando entre ver su abultado y perfecto busto. – Se me dificulta a veces incluso respirar, me siento como ahogada. – Agregó en tono coqueto al percatarse de la reacción que causaba en el guapo doctor.

Mmm, ya veo, vamos a revisar, por favor pase a la cama. ¡A la camilla! – Indicó el pelinegro levantándose nervioso de su escritorio y guiando a la mujer hasta la camilla para comenzar la revisión de rutina.

Por favor, desabotónese un poco la blusa. – Agregó el pelinegro mientras tomaba su estetoscopio.

La mujer inmediatamente acató las órdenes del médico, dejando así al descubierto parte de su perfecto busto, sin duda un deleite para la vista de cualquier varón.

Darien por supuesto no fue la excepción y trago duro mientras comenzaba con la revisión.

Respire hondo. – Indicaba mientras posaba el instrumento en distintas partes del pecho de la rubia.

Con cada respiración el voluptuoso busto de la mujer subía y bajaba causando una excitante reacción en el pelinegro, la cual por supuesto contuvo, pues ante todo él era un profesional.

No percibo nada fuera de lo común, pero para descartar cualquier cosa le recomendaré realizarse algunos exámenes. – Señaló el pelinegro mientras dejaba el estetoscopio a un lado y le indicaba a la rubia que podía volver a vestirse.

Es bastante injusto doctor. – Susurró de pronto la mujer en tono sugerente.

¿Injusto? – Darien la observó confundido.

Usted me ha visto semidesnuda, y yo no he tenido el placer de verlo en iguales condiciones. – Agregó sin tapujos la desconocida.

El pelinegro volvió a tragar duro, carraspeó un par de segundos y solo pudo agregar. – Lo siento mucho señorita, créame que de verdad me halaga, pero soy un hombre felizmente casado. – indicó mientras mostraba su anillo de matrimonio, con la poca fuerza de voluntad y cordura que aún le quedaba.

Claro que entiendo – Contestó la mujer mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior. – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, doctor. – Agregó mientras recibía la orden médica para realizarse los exámenes y salir de la oficina.

Una vez solo, el pelinegro reposó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, dio un hondo suspiro, sin duda esta mujer había llamado fuertemente su atención y si no fuera porque estaba casado, se le hubiese aventado encima inmediatamente.

Pasó sus manos por entre su pelo, dio un nuevo suspiro y se incorporó para continuar atendiendo a los pacientes que aún esperaban atención. Al finalizar el día como siempre, Darien se dirigió hasta su casa.

Hola amor – Saludó animadamente Serena al verlo llegar. – Ve a darte una ducha, la cena estará lista en unos momentos – Agregó mientras recibía el tradicional y dulce beso de su esposo.

Momentos después ambos esposos se encontraban disfrutando de la exquisita cena en completo silencio.

¿Está todo bien? Estás más callado que de costumbre. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – Preguntó la rubia con preocupación.

No, nada amor, ya sabes solo estoy algo cansado por el trabajo. – Contestó rápidamente el pelinegro. La verdad es que no había dejado de pensar en la hermosa paciente que alborotó sus hormonas y algo más, en la consulta.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Un nuevo día de trabajo y Darien se encontraba revisando algunas fichas y completando algunos pendientes; el día estaba bastante lento, como solía ocurrir la mayoría de los viernes, así que se encontraba realizando más labores administrativas que atendiendo pacientes, mientras esperaba la hora para salir a almorzar.

Se quitaba su impecable bata de médico, cuando la voz de su asistente lo distrajo.

Doctor Chiba, acaba de llegar un paciente. ¿Le programo una hora para más tarde o puede atenderla ahora? – Preguntó Molly.

Darien miró con algo de molestia su reloj, pero aún le quedaban algunos minutos, dio un hondo suspiro.

Dile que pase Molly, seguramente será un control de rutina por lo que no me llevará mucho tiempo. – Contestó con una sonrisa acomodándose nuevamente su bata y sentándose frente a su escritorio. – Puedes irte ya a almorzar si quieres Molly.

Gracias doctor, lo haré. – Agregó la asistente mientras salía de la consulta.

Adelante. – Exclamó el pelinegro al sentir los pequeños golpes en la puerta.

La paciente ingresó a la oficina causando de inmediato el total asombro del pelinegro. Era la misma mujer del día anterior, igual de hermosa, igual de provocativa e igual de sensual a como la recordaba.

Señorita… - El pelinegro dudo un poco.

Tsukada doctor, señorita Tsukada. ¿No me diga que ya olvidó hasta mi nombre? Porque debo confesarle que yo no he olvidado ningún detalle suyo. – Respondió la chica, mordiendo su labio inferior mientas lo desnudaba con la mirada.

Este… - El pelinegro tragó duro. - ¿Tiene ya el resultado de los exámenes? – Preguntó rápidamente intentando desviar el tema y contener también sus propios impulsos.

La mujer negó moviendo su dedo índice sugerentemente. – Creo que ya encontré la medicina que necesito. – Agregó la chica mientras se acercaba a paso felino hasta el escritorio del pelinegro, como quien acecha a su presa.

Señorita, ya le mencioné que soy un hombre casado. – Señaló rápidamente el pelinegro mientas se encogía en su asiento, como un niño asustado.

Eso no es problema, no soy una mujer celosa. – Agregó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro.

Darien podía percibir el exquisito aroma y calor proveniente del cuerpo que tenía sobre él, sus muslos perfectos, el roce de sus abultados pechos, esos pechos que había tenido el placer de ver solo a medias el día anterior. Las manos de la mujer comenzaron a recorrer suavemente sus fuertes brazos, causando en el pelinegro pequeñas corrientes eléctricas.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo más la "señorita" Tsukada, comenzó a eliminar la poca distancia que aún existía entre sus rostros, y aprisionó sus labios con los de él, en un beso posesivo, pasional y sensual, mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello azabache.

El poco juicio que aún le quedaba a Darien desapareció por completo y se entregó a ese beso, tomando con increíble deseo el trasero de la mujer, atrayéndola, presionándola aún más, si era posible, a su cuerpo.

Pronto la chica pudo sentir con gran satisfacción como la pasión del pelinegro comenzaba a crecer por medio de la tela de su pantalón.

Se separó levemente de su boca, no sin antes darle un pequeño mordisco, que estremeció por completo a Darien y luego de hacer lo mismo con su oreja susurró. – Hagámoslo aquí, ahora.

Darien quedó pasmado unos segundos ante tal proposición. - _Jamás le seria infiel a Serena_ – Pensó – Pero su cuerpo pareció tomar vida propia y no se dio cuenta cómo empezó poco a poco a desnudar a la mujer que tenía sobre él.

Tenía delante de él el hermoso busto con el que había soñado durante toda la noche poder tocar, y sin esperar más comenzó a saborearlos salvajemente causando que la chica se arqueara levemente disfrutando tal placer.

Luego ella comenzó a desabotonar con desesperación la bata y la camisa del pelinegro dejando a la vista su perfecto y bien formado pecho el que comenzó a acariciar y besar inmediatamente.

Luego de un nuevo y apasionado beso la mujer se puso lentamente de pie, y de manera sugerente y deliciosa, comenzó a eliminar toda prenda que cubriera su bien formado cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda frente a su doctor.

Se acercó levemente, dando un pequeño roce en los labios del pelinegro quien observaba maravillado tal perfección y comenzó a formar un camino de besos por el cuello de Darien, quien solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de las increíbles sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

Comenzó a bajar poco a poco, hasta detenerse en su pantalón, el cual con manos de experta desabotonó y quitó dejando al descubierto la gigantesca erección de su amante.

Darien quiso ayudar en la tarea y comenzó a sacarse la bata y la camisa que aún tenía puestas, siendo interrumpido por las manos de la mujer.

No te la quites. – Indicó mientras volvía a sentarse sobre el provocando que el pelinegro se adentrara en ella causando en ambos un fuerte gemido de excitación - Tengo una debilidad indomable por los médicos. – Susurró sensualmente en su oído, mientras comenzaba a mover lentamente su caderas.

Las agitadas respiraciones, los latidos de ambos corazones presos de pasión solo eran opacadas por los fuertes gemidos de ambos amantes que se movían al compás de estos.

Los ojos de Darien se encontraban completamente nublados por el placer que le provocaba su amante, mientras besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a los pechos de la mujer, pronto él comenzó a levantar sus caderas indicándole a su acompañante que debía agilizar sus movimientos, exigiéndole que necesitaba sentir aún más.

Sin esperar mucho más la tomó por las caderas levantándose de la silla, la mujer lo rodeo con ambas piernas por su cintura para no perder su unión.

En medio de un beso desenfrenado la continúo sosteniendo con una mano y con la otra libre tiró todo lo que existiera sobre el escritorio, quedando desparramado sobre el piso y la depositó sobre este.

El permanecía de pie comenzando a embestir cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, la posición les había quedado perfecta, podía recorrer a sus anchas cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, apretando sus pechos con fuerza, sus caderas y recorrer sus largas piernas.

La joven se entregaba al placer y solo gemía aferrándose a las orillas del escritorio, hasta que la fuerte explosión de éxtasis llegaba a su punto más alto y arrastró al pelinegro sobre sí, para hacer perdurar ese momento lo más posible, mientas Darien hacía lo mismo.

El pelinegro se dejó caer exhausto y satisfecho sobre la mujer hasta que ambos comenzaron poco a poco a regular su respiración, para luego situarse a un lado de ella sin liberarla de sus brazos.

Eso fue increíble. – Susurró ella en el oído del pelinegro.

Sí que lo fue. – Comentó el con una sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a vestirse. – Te invito a almorzar – Agregó.

Es lo mínimo que puede hacer doctor Chiba. – Contestó ella en tono burlón, mientras comenzaba a vestirse también.

Minutos después ambos salieron sonrientes de la consulta. Cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

¿Todo bien allá adentro? – Preguntó de pronto Molly, su asistente.

¡¿Molly?! Pensé… Pensé que te habías ido a almorzar. – Agregó rápidamente el pelinegro completamente ruborizado.

Estaba almorzando en este preciso momento, hoy traje comida de mi casa. – Comentó mostrando los pocillos sobre su escritorio en tono burlón, como quien descubre a un niño haciendo alguna de sus travesuras.

Darien carraspeó bastante avergonzado, mientras tomaba de la mano a la mujer que estaba junto a él en señal de apoyo. – Nosotros vamos a almorzar y después me voy directo a casa. – Agregó dirigiéndose velozmente a la salida.

Que disfruten la comida doctor, señora Chiba. – Se despidió haciéndoles señales con sus manos muerta de la risa.

Ya están fingiendo ser amantes de nuevo, ese juego de los dos se ve bastante entretenido, creo que se lo comentaré a mi esposo para que hagamos algo similar. – Se dijo a sí misma Molly con una coqueta sonrisa, mientras terminaba de disfrutar su almuerzo.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado Darien? – Preguntó Serena roja como la grana, mientras se deshacía de la peluca morena y la guardaba dentro de su bolso.

Yo creo que definitivamente nos escuchó, tú sueles ser bastante escandalosa. – Contestó el pelinegro en tono burlón.

¡Mira quién habla, si el más escandaloso siempre has sido tú! – Agregó la rubia risueña dándole un pequeño codazo en el estomago a su esposo.

Bueno, si nos escuchó bien por ella, para que sepa que mi esposa aún me vuelve loco. – Señaló mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¿Y a qué jugaremos la próxima vez, Sere? – Preguntó el pelinegro en tono divertido.

Mmm, no lo sé, pero esta vez te toca a ti sorprenderme. – Contestó mientras jugueteaba con su dedo índice sobre el torso de su esposo.

Sabes… Siempre he querido que Tuxedo Mask venga a abusar de mí. – Contestó la rubia con algo de malicia. – Y no se… Quizás si se porta bien, Sailor Moon lo pueda estar esperando, ya sabes, con esa faldita corta que tanto te enloquece. –Susurró en el oído de su esposo.

La idea me encanta, ya se me ocurrirá una idea para sorprenderte. – Contestó el pelinegro mirando pícaramente a su esposa mientras la atraía aún más sobre si y la volvía a besar con pasión.

¿Crisis de los cuatro años? Para nada, esta vez sería la crisis del sueño. – Pensó Darien, ya que al parecer esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría lo suficiente.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Les apuesto que las mal pensadas pensaron que nuestro querido Darien le estaba siendo infiel a Serena.**

**¡Qué feo! Jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo Fic, y como ya saben espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
